Neo-Spacian Glow Moss
・グロー・モス | romaji_name = Neosupēshian Gurō Mosu | zh_name = N.光輝苔蘚 | image = NeoSpacianGlowMoss-SHVA-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = LIGHT | type = Plant | type2 = Effect | level = 3 | atk = 300 | def = 900 | passcode = 17732278 | effect_types = Trigger | lore = If this card attacks or is attacked: Your opponent draws 1 card and shows it, then, based on its type apply this effect. ● Monster: End the Battle Phase of this turn. ● Spell: If this card is attacking, you can change it to a direct attack instead. ● Trap: Change this card to Defense Position. | fr_lore = Si cette carte attaque ou est attaquée : votre adversaire pioche 1 carte et la montre, puis, appliquez cet effet selon son type. ● Monstre : Terminez la Battle Phase de ce tour. ● Magie : Si cette carte attaque, vous pouvez changer l'attaque en attaque directe à la place. ● Piège : Changez cette carte en Position de Défense. | de_lore = Falls diese Karte angreift oder angegriffen wird: Dein Gegner zieht 1 Karte und zeigt sie, dann führe basierend auf ihrem Typ diesen Effekt aus: ● Monster: Beende die Battle Phase dieses Spielzugs. ● Zauber: Falls diese Karte angreift, kannst du den Angriff stattdessen in einen direkten Angriff ändern. ● Falle: Ändere diese Karte in die Verteidigungsposition. | it_lore = Se questa carta attacca o viene attaccata: il tuo avversario pesca 1 carta e la mostra, poi, a seconda del suo tipo, applica questo l'effetto. ● Mostro: Termina la Battle Phase di questo turno. ● Magia: Se questa carta sta attaccando, puoi far diventare questo attacco un attacco diretto. ● Trappola: Metti questa carta in Posizione di Difesa. | pt_lore = Se este card atacar ou for atacado: seu oponente compra 1 card e o mostra e, depois, dependendo do tipo do card, aplique este efeito. ● Monstro: Encerre a Fase de Batalha deste turno. ● Magia: Se este card estiver atacando, em vez disso, você pode fazer com que seja um ataque direto. ● Armadilha: Coloque este card em Posição de Defesa. | es_lore = Si esta carta ataca o es atacada: tu adversario roba 1 carta y la enseña, y después, basándote en su Tipo, aplica este efecto. ● Monstruo: Termina la Battle Phase de este turno. ● Mágica: Si esta carta está atacando, puedes cambiarlo a un ataque directo en su lugar. ● Trampa: Cambia esta carta a Posición de Defensa. | ja_lore = このカードが戦闘を行う場合、相手はカードを１枚ドローする。この効果でドローしたカードをお互いに確認し、そのカードの種類によりこのカードは以下の効果を得る。 ●モンスターカード：このターンのバトルフェイズを終了させる。 ●魔法カード：このカードは相手プレイヤーに直接攻撃する事ができる。 ●罠カード：このカードは守備表示になる。 | zh_lore = 此卡進行戰鬥的場合，對手抽1張卡。此效果抽到的卡片給雙方確認，依照該卡的種類讓此卡得到以下效果。 ●怪獸卡：此回合的戰鬥階段結束。 ●魔法卡：此卡可以直接攻擊對手玩家。 ●陷阱卡：此卡形式變更為守備表示。 | ko_lore = 이 카드가 전투를 실행할 경우, 상대는 카드를 1장 드로우한다. 이 효과로 드로우한 카드를 서로 확인하고, 그 카드의 종류에 따라 이 카드는 이하의 효과를 얻는다. ●몬스터 카드：이 턴의 배틀 페이즈를 종료시킨다. ●마법 카드：이 카드는 상대 플레이어에게 직접 공격할 수 있다. ●함정 카드：이 카드는 수비 표시가 된다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | ygo_sets = Pack 43 | archseries = * Neo-Spacian * Neos | related_to_archseries = * Chaos * Chrysalis * Elemental HERO | action = * Your opponent draws cards * Shows the opponent's drawn cards * Ends the Battle Phase * Changes battle positions | attack = Direct attacker | fm_for = * Elemental HERO Chaos Neos * Elemental HERO Glow Neos | misc = * Variable effects * Female | database_id = 6771 }}